


Painting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [489]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you maybe please write some fluffy, domestic Megstiel? (i need something cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Meg’s not even sure how Cas convinced her to get a small place together, yet here they were.

“Meg, what color do you think the walls for our bedroom should be?” Cas asked, looking around at the blank white walls.

“Dunno Clarence. Something obnoxious.”

“Why?” Cas asked, looking back at Meg.

“Just cause.” Meg shrugged, leaning against a wall, drinking a beer. “We should  _totally_ paint it like a disgusting obnoxious color. Something that would make people grimace when they see it.” She grinned.

Cas only gave her a confused look and Meg rolled her eyes.

“I’m only kidding, Clarence. Do you have a color in mind to paint it?”

“Not really.” Cas sighed. “Possibly some rich color?”

“Maybe.” Meg said.

“I think that it should be able to express us well.”

“You and your freaking ‘expressing’.” Meg said. “Why not paint it black?”

“You want to paint it black?” Cas asked, as Meg walked over, grinning. “Or are you joking again?”

“I’m joking, dude. We aren’t going to paint our room black.” Meg sighed, hands patting Cas’ shoulder. “What about purple. Like a nice dark purple?”

“Purple?” Cas mused, looking around at the room. “I think that would compliment the room well, especially with our furniture.” Cas nodded.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Meg grinned, getting Cas to lean down as she kissed him.

“Plus, I think that color suits you very well, Meg.” Cas murmured softly.

“Clarence, you lover. You’re too good to me.” Meg sighed dramatically before kissing Cas again.


End file.
